Legacy of the Crimson Dawn
by Jahrtausend Schnee
Summary: If you're a nice guy, no shagging, but if you're a bit of a bastard, Shagging a plenty! For all the bastards out there, here's a yaoi pirate story to make you say "AWWWWW." Co-Written with Ramen-is-my-goddess. R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Ciao! Welcome to the neeewwwweeessst fanfiction. It's based on the movie, "Cuthroat Island" only we're using the Orgy members of KH2!! Whooooo!! It's a dashing story about Axel the poor thief, Luxord the British Commander turned Pirate Captain, and Demyx the rich musical performer who happened to just be thrown into this mess. There's going to be Larxene, the evil pirate, and Zexion, who Is a scholar with a secret so secret, No one, not even HE, knows what the secret is! **OMFGWTHFTWSTFUBBQ!!**

There will be DANGER. And TERROR. And plenty of hate sex and yaoi-ing to go around ladies. They're after the famous Xemnas' Legendary Treasure (MANSEX!) and are on their way to a grand adventure. There will also be DEATH. And LOVE. And of course what good KH Orgy fanfic WOULDN'T have any Drama?! You tell me!

Well, there you have it people.

P.S. This is Co-written with the beautiful, talented, wonderful **ramen-is-my-goddess**.

She is my chew toy, and I love her so. KYA!

From the desk of,

Lady Pickles.

_Aka, the cornflake girl._

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

The seas were glimmering with the pale moonlight as a large ship rocked back and forth over the waves, a creaking in its wooden panels was the loud sound, and really the only one to be born. Aboard the ship, the crew lay at rest, a few up, only to be on look out, as to where they would be headed off to. From the head of this ship downward there was a long mast that had a sea dragon pierced with many arrows carved into the side of the heavy ship, and in large copper letters near the front it said, 'Crimson Dawn.' The dark waves gently carried the ship over the sea in the night, towards a light sea side port town.

On the front of the ship stood a tall character. He had broad shoulders were strong under the light blouse, and his wide chest narrowed down into a slim waist and tiny hips. His long legs were covered in black breeches, and knee high boots covered his feet. He had a physique that many would envy, one of a life time of hard work and slaving away to exertion. His arms were behind his back, hands clasped together. His face was a classic Greek look, strong cheek bones, a strong jaw, wide, bow shaped lips, a straight nose with a hook on the end, a broad forehead, and sharp intelligent eyes. His eyelashes were thick and women would envy him, but they didn't make him look any less masculine. Rather they brought out his sea azure eyes, which were determined and bright. His skin was a coppery tan, and his hair was a platinum blonde, and he looked like he pushed it back, a goatee of platinum blonde sported his jaw, chin, and mouth.

He was still, very still, and he seemed to be almost calm. When his second in command, walked over to him, he didn't even look to the side, but kept his eyes on the Port. The second man had long hair that was pulled back, and an eye patch to cover an eye, his face covered in scars, and what you could make out of his bare arms were scarred heavily too. He had a similar body type to the blonde man, but not as broad of shoulders, or as handsome a face. After a long while, the second man looked to him and asked softly, "Did you mean to come here Luxord?"

No one else could call the Captain by his first name, but a few trusted men, and the second in command. Finally, Luxord turned to address the man, a look of camaraderie in his eyes as he patted the man on the shoulder. "Of course I did. There's a translator here, best of his kind, I've been told."

His British accent, to this day, still surprised his second in command. He didn't talk like a pirate, but rather a gentleman, and always had a fluid sound to his words. Rare in the Caribbean these days, where people were mostly native speakers, and Spanish, or French. "A'ight, but I still haven't a clue why ya need ye a blasted translator."

"For a map, Mr. Xigbar, a blessed map."

"A map? A treasure map?" Xigbar blinked his black eyes wide. Luxord just turned to look at him, and drawled in reply,

"No Xiggy, a map to France. Why of course a treasure map!" The captain gave an annoyed huff, and leaned forward on the railing, as if he could just reach into the city, and pluck out its wonders. Xigbar didn't look the least bit affronted by the insult, and just leaned on the railing with him.

"Where's it go to Captain?"

"Well, I don't know, and that's why I need a translator."

There was a long silence between the two men as they stared over at the town. Finally, Xigbar grew tired of the silence, which Luxord seemed to find comfortable in and turned to him asking in a rather boisterous tone,

"Well, then why didn't you tell us this earlier!"

"Do I have to tell my crew everything Mr. Xigbar, or am I allowed to keep secrets of my own choosing, to reveal when I Decide it's damn proper to reveal!"

"I don't mean no disrespect Luxy…"

"Luxord."

"Luxord. It's just, this is a big thing you been holdin' out on us poor men."

"Poor? I'd rather define I was justified. You men eat, you sleep, you get paid, you have adventure, a woman at least once a month, if not more, and booze every night. It'd say you were quite the spoiled crew."

Xigbar looked for the way he was trying to approach this and found none. Instead he looked ahead again, and they lapsed into silence. It was like this often. The Captain preferred silence over talking, and he'd never seen him animated unless they were on a mission, ever since he took the boat over just four years ago, he'd been determined to be the best captain, best pirate, on the seas, and to cripple the British empire. There was a natural way in how he talked to his men, how he walked, he screamed power. Xigbar had to admit it, grudgingly, that Luxord was a natural leader, and his insatiable need for violence, treasure, and to be the best often made the crew want to be better. Xigbar had never seen a leader like him, and he'd seen many in his time. The man knew how to get what he wanted, and it was almost scarier than seeing a man who could easily be toppled over. This was a man who could rule the seas.

"So… whose map is it, if I am aloud to be bold enough to ask."

"Xemnas' Map, Xigbar."

Xigbar sputtered, and stared at Luxord. Xemnas was THE king of all pirate, he was the Lord, literally, over them all. And even a hundred years after his death, he was still known for his ability to make men cry at the very sight of him. He was also known for being the first pirate to be openly homosexual with his first mate, Saix, who was a fearsome warrior as well, and there were myths told about the unusual blue haired man, who had a cross scar across his face, and was like a demon in battle. Xigbar had tried the relationship thing with Luxord, but the British captain would not be swayed from his object for long. There wasn't enough in Luxord's tiny heart for anyone other than Luxord himself. It wasn't vanity, it was that the man was so focused, nothing tempted him but treasure, and completing the object he'd set before him.

"Xemnas'… Xem… nas' map… LUXORD!"

"Mr. Xigbar, my ears are perfectly fine and do not require you screaming into them to get yourself heard."

"Luxord! That is a legendary treasure! No one knows where it is!"

"No one but me." Luxord said coolly, a smile on his lips.

"But you just said you didn't know where it went to."

"Details, Mr. Xigbar, Details. The fact is, I have the first piece of the map. All we need is a translator, and we're on our way to the final four."

"And we're going to find him in this town."

"Didn't I just say this earlier?"

"I'm a tad confused, so excuse my inability to comprehend."

Luxord looked over at him, with a humorous smile, and patted his shoulder again. "In good time, maybe you'll grow a brain like the rest of us, and join our ranks." He said before parting, and leaving to go to his cabin, the second in command left standing on the deck with a horrified expression on his face.

"Wait… did he just call me stupid?!"

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Outside the stars shone brightly, contrasting against the midnight blue sky. The half moon hanging low, its reflection rippling on the oceans surface. A chill wind swept across the humble port town, but hardly any were around to suffer it.

Near the sea swept docks, perched above the port on a hill with an elegance suiting royalty, was a mansion alight with candles and oil lamps, the cheerful voices and melodies that reveled to coming from the open windows, set so to relieve some of the heat from so many guests. Laughter and light conversation were abundant as debutante ladies, swathed in imported silks, heavily laden with jewels from countries far away, were twirled around to the lively music by gentlemen who were just as finely dressed and accessorized.

To Axel, it was like a thief's dream come true.

It had been only too easy for the redheaded man to snatch a stranger's invite to get into this party, dressed to his best in dark breeches and matching boots, an emerald coat setting off his eyes and made his rather delicate structure seem larger. As he wandered from the dancing to the dining hall, the scents of well cooked meats mixed into a heady combination that was enough to make a starving man swoon.

Finding few people around, Axel moved on. He was on a mission, one that he wouldn't be swayed from. Who knew when he'd have such a chance like this again? It could be years until another party this large was held here. He made it out into the hall, where in the dimly lit corners men and women hid, doing unmentionable yet always known by all things to one another. As a man swept past the red-haired thief, Axel pretended to slip, falling against the man who steadied him.

"Excuse me," Axel said graciously as he straightened and walked off with an apology. Once he was out of sight of the man, he paused to open his hand, admiring the nice coin he'd acquired from the stranger's pocket. Spanish gold if he wasn't mistaken. "Another job well done," he said to himself, returning to the dance.

A majority of the guests swung to and fro, bodies swaying in time to the light, happy tune played by the hired musician, a strange fellow who's light hair and blue-green eyes maybe him seem normal enough, though his style was what many would call 'eccentric' because of the young man's somewhat high standing in the town. To one without status, it was simply 'crazy'.

Axel was busy trying to figure out what he could snatch from the musician when some lovely ladies caught his eye. He immediately walked over, introducing himself as Doctor Callahan, instantly earning him their attentions. Soft, small hands flitted over his shoulders and arms, all asking for a dance. Under their line of sight, Axel's hands were already setting to work, plucking bracelets and rings from hands as he raised them to his lips in a gentlemanly manner.

Through the next hour he danced with every lady that caught his interest. Namely the ones with the most expensive looking jewelry. Even their male companions didn't escape the redhead's wiles, coins and cuff links snatched away so quickly and deftly, none noticed they were gone. As he expertly guided each woman through a dance, he'd lean in to whisper something softly to get a chance to pull off earrings, sliding them into his pockets. He was a master at his art, and this party was full of prime prey.

Axel grew more bold, going for bigger prizes in more open sight, and while it was a riskier game, the take was worth it…as long as one didn't get caught…

With the sixth lady on his arm, Axel swung her into the next dance, spinning her around before leaning in, unclasping her large, silver necklace inlaid with glimmering sapphires that, had he cared to notice, offset her eyes and creamy skin to near perfection. Once the weight of the jewels were in his hand, Axel spun her away, slipping it into his pocket, saying his farewells as the song ended and moved to walk away when a shrill voice shrieked:

"THIEF! THEIF!"

Oh for the love of…

Instantly Axel's arms were forced behind his back, half a dozen armed men surrounding him. The music had stopped and the talking had ceased, leaving all silent and every pair of eyes trained on the drama unfolding.

"There must be a mistake here, gentlemen, I'll just be on my way…" Axel tried to step away when he was shoved back.

"Empty your pockets, sir, or we'll be forced to do it for you."

Sighing, Axel pulled out the necklace and handed it to the man. "There, so I stole her necklace. I gave it back, no harm no foul, now let me go."

"Not so fast!" he was shoved again. "Empty ALL of your pockets, sir."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Once a thief, always a thief,"

Again, Axel sighed and emptied his pockets of the night's take. All the coins and rings, the diamond cuff links and bracelets, all dropping one after another to the floor, forming a small pile.

"Seems you've done well for yourself…Take this man away to be hanged!"

"Ah, fuck a monkey in a bucket…" Axel muttered to himself and tried to struggle free, only to have the man before him raise his fist. "NOT THE FACE!" the redhead cried, rewarded with a swift kick between the legs that sent him to his knees, cupping himself. "You had to go there…" he squeaked, his arms pulled up as he was dragged away.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

The announcement was settled. Not Twenty Four hours had gone by, and the hanging was there by high noon the next day. Not many people had a hanging on a Sunday, it was considered the sacred holiday. Luxord stood in British officer uniform, one a commander would wear on occasion to a nice ball, or mayhap an enjoyable evening on the docks. But this was not an enjoyable day. Well, if wasn't, if you were the person being hanged, Luxord grinned. He stepped from foot to foot eagerly. He'd caught sight of the man, about to be hung. He'd felt something, a determination of sorts. Was it something else? He dare not speak of it.

As the man pulled Axel up onto the podium, where they sized his noose, Luxord watched the slim man be measured. He was truly a tiny man, and he wondered what would happen if he were to break those tiny bones of his that reminded him so much of a bird. Keeping tight qualms on being proper, he looked around, and finally waited, as the Governor began to list off the offences against Axel. It was a hefty list.

"I'll buy him for five pounds."

The voice made Axel turn to see a young blonde man, with an unusual hairstyle speak up. He was well built, in a sinewy type of manner, and he dressed according to the code of a musician. IT made the pirate sneer. He turned to the stage and yelled out, "I'll pay six!"

The Governor looked at them as if they were mad men and stuttered, "This is a hanging! Not a bid war!"

"Seven!"

"I'll give you ten pounds!" Luxord tried to beat him by going three pounds up. The young man was not to be swayed.

"Eleven and a half pounds!"

Luxord gritted his teeth. "Twelve!"

"Wait now young men! I haven't said I was going to…"

"Fifteen pounds!" The blond man shrieked, now glaring at Luxord.

"Seventeen!"

"Eighteen!"

"Now Hold on! I'm governor! I've said I won't…"

"Twenty Two Pounds!" Luxord shouted loudly, his eyes now sharp on the blonde man. He was giving up a good meal, a knife, and some ale for this slave, all because some pompous jerk wants to get back at him for taking a watch or something. The man glared back at him, and began to make his way over, Luxord did as well.

"Twenty pounds well..." The governor began.

"Twenty Three!" Luxord shouted.

"Twenty five!" The blonde man countered, until They were face to face and both shouted,

"THIRTY POUNDS!"

IT was the highest bid ever placed, even for a legal slave. The Governor couldn't refuse. He smiled, and turned to see Axel, "Well, it looks like you're about to be of some use after all… wait…"

But the Podium where Axel stood was empty.

The crowd went into an uproar, their limbs flailing, and their eyes wide with surprise, fear, and something entirely else.

Excitement.

Luxord was trying to find the red head, before seeing him right behind the blonde, "Wait!" Then the blonde turned around to see Demyx running off with his wallet.

"That bloody Thief! And to think I wanted to save him!" He cursed eloquently, and Luxord agreed he couldn't have said it better, as he ran off after the redhead, the blonde man not far off his backside.

"You wouldn't happen to know who this gentleman is do you!?" Luxord yelled as they ran beside each other after the runaway thief.

"Axel something or other. Apparently he stole aplenty last night, but he's a peasant. If people don't feed their peasants, then they become criminals to live!" The blonde man shouted back, sounding not the least bit weathered by the run. Luxord was proud.

"Well! Seems he has a talent then does he?"

"Must have! I didn't notice anything till a girl noticed her necklace was missing!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Who are you!" The blonde finally looked at him with wary eyes.

"Captain Luxord at your service sir! I'm seeking a translator and this youth is the one I need!"

"He has my wallet!"

"Buy a new one!"

This ended the conversation for a moment.

"Well who are you then!?" Luxord yelled at the blonde, who didn't answer for a moment.

"Demyx sir!"

"Sir? Odd last name there Mr. Demyx!"

"It's not my last name sir!" Demyx shouted at him as he ran, looking most affronted and a bit annoyed.

"I figured as much!" Luxord responded, as he grabbed the edge of the fence Axel and hopped over and then threw his own weight over it, in light to catch the crooked translator.

"You are becoming a big problem, aren't you Mr. Axel…" Captain Luxord whispered hotly.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Axel couldn't believe he'd actually managed to sneak away. It had been FAR too easy. It was as if, those two blonds were some sort of angels sent to be the perfect distraction by bidding on him as if he were a slave instead of a criminal so he could escape.

Not to mention that he'd also managed to snag the musician's money along the way. Ha, he knew he'd get to pickpocket the kid the minute he spotted him on stage at the party last night.

Unfortunately, he could hear both men who had bid on him giving chase. He could understand the young musician chasing him down…but what about the other blond? He'd been dressed as a British officer…oh great, were THEY after him too?

He was suddenly so popular…

Vaulting over a fence, the redhead looked around frantically for some means of escape. The port was nearby; he could hide on a ship until the heat was off him. Perfect.

Heading in that direction, Axel glanced behind, not seeing either of the blonds chasing him…though that meant little. They could be just behind that last corner he'd turned. Just because he didn't see them, didn't mean he'd lost them. "They won't catch me…I'm like the wind!"

Laughing, Axel made it to the docks, looking around and spotting the biggest ship. Unnoticed by the crew lazing about, apparently waiting for something or someone, Axel snuck onboard and found a good place behind a few barrels full of only god knew what to hide. No one had seen him yet and there was no way the blonds would find him, even if they'd followed him to the docks.

"Now…" he panted to himself, getting comfortable and searching through the wallet he'd snatched. "Let's count the spoils, shall we?"

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Luxord stood abroad the deck of his ship, The Crimson Dawn, with a smile almost two miles wide.

"All sail off!" He shouted, kicked the planks off his ship that connected them to the docks. "I'll find you soon, Axel." He looked triumphant, as Demyx who had followed him on was suddenly paling.

"PIRATES?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lol! hi again! We're bck, and this is awesome! He'd have dished it out sooner, but Ramen-is-my-goddess was on holiday so, thusly, we couldn't continue ofr a few days. Sadness. BUT WE'RE BACK! ;D

I'm hoping to possibly get the third chappie up tomorrow. Hoping to. I'm also hoping for some reviews. It'd help with telling us how we're doing!

LoL. But we shall continue. FOR THE PEACE OF MIND THAT WE NEED TO GET THIS STORY OUT BEFORE IT DRIVES US NUTS!!

:3 we have the ending picked out already, and you'll never guess it. Seriously, it's so beyond cliche'... it's like... not.

Expect plenty of tissues duckies. :3

From the desk of,

The Cornflake Girl aka Lady Pickles

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

"Pirates?!" Demyx replied shocked, once again. He was staring at the tall blonde pirate captain who slung off his hat, and was strolling around the deck. They'd been sailing since evening, and it was now dawn of early light.

"You must be around here somewhere." Luxord smiled grimly, as he strolled through the boat. He ignored the musician that was hot on his heels.

"Excuse me! Captain Luxord, if that IS your real name…"

"Luxord LeBlanc at your service Mr. Sir."

"It's Demyx Nightrow thank you."

"Nightrow? Ah. My mistake." Luxord dipped behind a stairwell. He had to be getting close.

"Yes, your mistake, because you see, I'm not a pirate!" Demyx hissed.

"I've noticed."

"I shouldn't be here!"

"I know."

"Take me back at once!" Demyx demanded, stomping his foot on the wooden deck of the boat. He suddenly regretted it, as soon as he saw the broad set of those shoulders stiffen, and the Captain slowly turned to face him, his azure eyes blazing, barely contained fury.

"I would advise you to never take your anger on my boat again Mr. Nightrow." Luxord said curtly, his voice was a rough drawl, the British accent prominent.

"Then take. Me. Back. Now!" Demyx hissed, hoping his new found bravery would help him. Instead he found a large calloused hand cupping his chin, and suddenly, the captains face naught a scant inch from his own. He could smell the whisky and the sea on his breath, he could almost taste the salty air that extruded from his countenance. Demyx had always said there was a certain smell a seaman had, that made you long for the sea yourself. Made you wish you were on the waves, or on a beach.

"Do not give me orders Mr. Nightrow, and we shall become good friends. The best of friends if you stay out of my way until next Harbor in St. Kitts."

Demyx almost felt those lips move against his, and he nearly fainted right there. He knew he never really fancied women, except for that one lass… and she really turned his tastes down for any future ladies in his acquaintance, but he was sure if this pirate, this ruffian didn't let go of him soon, a tent would soon form in his breeches. 'Would that be enough to throw me overboard?!' Demyx thought dryly.

"I will not cease to be silent about this. My stuff was back in Santiago! How to you suppose I go back to get it?"

"That, Mr. Nightrow, is the true nature of this plight, and one I do not have an answer for." Luxord smiled grimly.

"Captain LeBlanc…." Demyx hissed. Luxord looked down at the blondes lips and smirked.

"Perhaps we can continue this another day, Nightrow." He turned and threw a barrel neatly out of the way, revealing the tiny redhead in their midst. He looked up at them with amazing green eyes, and both blondes immediately went silent. Luxord was the first to recover. "We have company I see. Axel Sinclair I presume?"

"Don't hurt me!! I didn't do it!!" Axel wailed as he threw his arms up to cover his face. Luxord watched him with sharp azure eyes, taking in his womanly form, from his luscious hips, to his tiny frame, to long legs that just needed to be wrapped around someone's waist. Preferably his. Most definitely naked.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mr. Sinclair, but I do have a favor to ask of you. You will get paid." Luxord said as he reached a hand out to the redhead. His spikes intrigued him, and he wondered how he was able to keep them in such a ridiculous manner. He smiled, feeling the man's silken smooth skin on his own rough hand and pulled him up.

"P… payment eh?" He said after a moment, but that was before Demyx landed a punch straight in his face.

"That's for my wallet, now give it back thief!" Demyx shouted, and was constrained by the captain, as he tried to haul foreword.

"Restrain yourself Nightrow! This is MY ship, and I will punish, or commend people I desire to."

"He has my wallet!"

"And he'll give it back. Won't you?" Luxord said, looking to the crumpled thief on the ground.

"You HAD to go the for face!" Axel looked up, revealing the swollen lip, and the split in his bottom lip, with blood starting to trickle down. "The face!"

"I'll aim for an eye!" Demyx tried to lung again, only Luxord constraining him, which took a surprising amount of his strength. The other ones of his men were beginning to run over and try to hold Demyx back, as Luxord let him go.

"Both of you! Enough!" Luxord shouted hoarsely. He hated yelling, it wasn't his thing. But it got the two men to look in his direction.

"Demyx settle yourself. Axel, the wallet."

"I don't have it."

"Mr. Sinclair, I know for a fact you stole it, I saw it with my own eyes. Anyone with less knowledge might have missed it, but rest assured I didn't." The captain sighed. "I will strip you down if I have to."

'Not that I wouldn't enjoy it.' Luxord thought, then shoved those thoughts away. He had no time for silly, foolish thieves who stole from musicians. Only a treasure map.

"Mr. Sinclair, please, the wallet."

"Oh…. Fuck a duck, fine." Axel huffed, and pulled the wallet from his breeches, handing them to Luxord, warm from his bare flesh against them. Luxord then handed the wallet to Demyx, and nodded at the men to let him go, keeping his body between the two.

"Apologize please." Luxord stared at the redhead, who flinched under his rough, hard gaze.

"Fuck…." He whined, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry for taking the damn wallet."

"Apology accepted." Demyx said, smiling warmly now, pocketing his wallet, looking as if the whole ordeal was over, although to a trained eye, they could see the accusation and anger still lurking in those sky blue eyes.

"Good. Now that that is settled, let's get down to business. Now tell me Axel… what do you know of… treasure maps? Particularly Xemnas' treasure map. It's written in German, so I was hoping, for a portion of our findings, that you'd be willing to translate. " Luxord asked, looking at the thief with bright, hopeful eyes.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Still rubbing his face and muttering curses under his breath, Axel glared up at the taller blond. Finally, dropping his hands with a sigh, the redhead propped a fist on his hip. "You're seriously going to let blondie back there get away with punching my precious face, and then turn around and ask that I _help_ you? Please…"

"Who the hell are you calling 'blondie', carrot top?" the musician apparently named Demyx demanded.

"You're only tough because you've got Mr. Treasure to hide behind." Axel shot back. When the two of them got into an intense glaring contest, the captain sighed.

While hiding, and obviously not very well, Axel had gleaned most of the conversations, mainly from his bidders. They'd already set sail, were heading far away from where he was wanted as a thief, and now he was getting the opportunity of a lifetime…wait, why was he refusing services again?

"Okay, okay," Axel finally gave in. "How much are we talking here?"

Luxord answered almost immediately. "An even portion that will be divided among the crew."

"Eh…" the thief purposefully looked away, turning to lean against the railing and staring out over the waves. "I suppose that's a decent offer…"

A long silence ensued before another sigh broke through it. "A two percent increase of the original offer then."

Axel sniffed, rubbing a finger over his split lip with a wince. "Hmm…"

"Five percent."

"You're really set on this treasure, aren't ya?" Axel didn't even need to wait to know the answer. Any man willing to pay that much, to go to such expense, must have his heart truly enthralled by such a legendary treasure. "Fine…but make it six percent, plus damages…and you have to dump the kid at next port."

"Fuck you!"

"Not today, I'll get back to you on that though." When Demyx tried to lunge at Axel again, the redhead jumped back and laughed. "Hey, kid, where's your wallet?"

Glaring daggers at the thief, the musician retorted hotly. "In my pocket. Away from _you_."

"Are you sure?"

Raising an eyebrow, the blond warily reached into his pocket and pulled the item in question out, releasing a breath of relief to find it still there…and least until the redhead snatched it away with a 'thank-you'. "HEY!"

"Never trust a thief, kid…so, about this map," Axel turned away from a fuming Demyx, who was struggling to get close enough to the redheaded trickster to choke him. "If I'm going to translate, I think it's only fair I get at least one look at it…I promise I won't steal it. Thief's honor."

"Thieves HAVE no honor!" Demyx screamed.

Luxord shrugged, deeming to ignore the rattled blond just like everyone else around them. "Very well."

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

As the boat swayed, over waves that swelled under them. Demyx groaned slightly at the sight of food. It pissed him off that nothing was fresh. The food wasn't fresh, the water wasn't fresh, heck, and even the company wasn't fresh! They'd been on this blasted boat for days, and the only person he's had to talk to was that stupid thief. Although… he was slightly better company than the captain, when he chose to be civil. He did get a kick out of the two arguing though. Or semi-arguing, he corrected himself. More like, it was Axel yelling at Luxord, and Luxord just staring on, his mind made up, and no one had ANY say in the matter. At all.

Sighing in annoyance, the musician rolled on his side, and wished he had something to play. It was so damn boring on this boat, that he felt like he was going to die. His bright blue eyes caught sight of the captain again, who was crouched on the railing, thinking. He knew he was thinking, because Luxord always got this look on his face. A distant far off look, with brows furrowed, and his jaw tense, occasionally he grated his teeth. Demyx hated the sound of grated teeth.

"When do we reach the god damn…. Town or whatever?" Axel sighed dramatically as he arched his back over the railing. Demyx saw his flat belly and raised a brow.

"Tortuga." Luxord said softly. His eyes flickered to Axel's arched body, and he greedily took the sight in before looking back out onto the water. "Before the week is out I suppose."

Axel didn't seemed to pleased with this answer and huffed again, crossing his arms. Demyx could see it now, if they didn't kill each other today, they would try to at least once before this entire adventure was over. They remained in companionable silence, Demyx finally gave up on the food, and took the cup of rum he had, and took a swing. He hated rum.

Something caught the musician's eye, and he stood instantly, staring off about two clicks from where they were headed. "You're in the wrong degree."

Luxord and Axel looked at him, and the pirate hopped up, walking over to stand next to him. "Hn. What makes you say that?"

Demyx pointed in the direction he was looking. "Your boat, and your sails. They're off." He said, and then went off into an explanation about how the wind went in the direction of the town, that he needed to turn his sails the proper way, and the direction of the sun. All this he was doing in his head, and Luxord watched with mild fascination. When Demyx was finished, Axel turned and looked to Xigbar,

"Ready the hoist, and turn those sails approximately twenty four inches to the right." Luxord said, before turning to Demyx, a wry smile on his face.

"How would you like to earn your keep and get some treasure."

"Work with the pirates?!" Demyx looked incredulous.

"You have good navigation skills. You're a natural seaman. Tell me, have you ever thought about going after treasure, becoming rich?"

"No."

"Hn. Pity." Luxord smiled grimly, and patted the man's shoulder. "Well today you will. I'll give you six percent, plus pay you your wages as a navigational helms man." Luxord said, putting his hand on his hip. Demyx was staring at him.

"But that… that was… was…"

"Yes."

"And I get to…"

"Yes."

The blonde man stared at the other blonde, and he was silent for quite some time, before laying his hand down, and grinning. "I'm so in."

"Good. Now get to work."

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Getting to their destination was a hell in and of itself. The whole crew onboard Luxord's almighty ship of pirates, were a bore and a half. And after their initial irritation with each other, Axel figured that Demyx wasn't all that bad…just easily riled…which made for some serious entertainment. He was cute when he got all mad…

As for the illustrious captain himself, however, that man seriously drove the redhead up the wall. He was just so…stoic all the time. Even when speaking of his treasure, Luxord never lightened up. And the man couldn't take a joke. Come on, stealing a man's britches in the night and stringing them up the mast with the sails could only be seen as a humorous happening…certainly not an attempt at being annoying and defiling another's privacy…that's just ridiculous!

But finally, oh thank the gods finally, they made it to their destination, and finally, Axel got to put his skills to good use…though if one were to ask the thief, his skills were ALWAYS put to good use…for him.

Awaiting nightfall, Axel easily snuck into the mansion. His target? The next piece of the treasure map. He was to break in, steal, get away, translate, and get ready to do the same thing all over again with the next piece. Man, this job was already paying off!

An open window was his means of entry, and it was simple enough to navigate through the darkened halls to the study.

Axel felt his heart begin to beat faster, that small, tingling feel that always came with doing something bad assailing him. And he lived for that rush. It only got better when you got away with it.

Once in the study, the redhead sat back in the large, wing-backed chair, propping his dirty boots on the pristine desktop as he searched through it's drawers. Humming lightly to himself, Axel rummaged through numerous papers, none of them being what he was looking for. "Well, damn." He slammed the last drawer shut and got to his feet, spotting a cabinet on the other side of the room. He went over, picked the lock and… "Jackpot."

With the map piece safely stored in his breast pocket, Axel crossed his arms behind his head and strolled back through the main hall, whistling to himself.

And his carelessness was once again his downfall.

He'd only just stepped out the front doors, when the house flared to life behind him. Lamp light spilled over the redhead, who's eyes had gone wide enough to bug out of his head. He spun around to see the master of the house and several others storming after him.

"Ah, _fuck_!" Axel groaned as he tried to run, only to have someone grab onto his leg, sending him falling painfully to the ground below.

"THIEF!"

He was starting to get sick of hearing that all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

So, i've recently become obsessed with Avenged Sevenfold and have ordered tickets to their concert Nov. 4th. LAWL. It's hott. So far no reviews. Except for Ems. YER AWESHUM!! But don't worry, what's to come in the story for Demyx is SURE to make you happy. 8DDDD It's soley for you. lawl. I'm getting uber hott thinking we're almost halfway done! Atleast with the first book. Three more after this to come! Oo

Legend of the Crimson Dawn  
Voyage of the Crimson Dawn  
Tales of the Crimson Dawn  
The Legendary Crimson Dawn

in that specific order. Me'n Lady Scarlet (Ramen) have been going over what's going to happen, and we're excited. :D absolute fuckin lutely excited! I hope peoples reviews... ;;;; reviews make me happy. BUT NONE THE LESS!!

I will continue to forge on, with Ramen at my side, until we get to the pearly gates at the end. YAOI PARADISE!! There will be plenty of scenes to come. One in the next two chapters I'm sure. Maybe more than one. ;D So Worry not fellow fans! (If there are any.)

From the Desk of,

The Cornflake Girl aka Lady Pickles

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

The time had long since passed the rendezvous spot. Luxord looked to the mansion with a thick frown, before leaning over and grabbing his sword, attaching it to his hip.

"Where are you going?" Demyx snapped, irritable. Luxord looked over his shoulder at him.

"To get our wayward thief Mr. Nightrow." Luxord said softly, and then turned to pull his long brown duster on, which was worn and it looked like the rain was going to pour. Luxord looked up to the sky, and frowned darkly. Pulling on a hat, he began to walk off the boat. Demyx looked worried.

"You think he ran?"

"Don't know. Maybe. Or he could be caught."

"Then I'm coming." Demyx said hurriedly, as he grabbed a sword, the other one Luxord owned that he used sometimes. He began to place the belt on. Luxord ignored him, and continued to walk off the boat, leaving the musician running after him.

Their trek over the town went mostly undisturbed, except when Luxord slammed Demyx against the wall, looking at the troops who were beginning to pass. He groaned, something almost indistinguishable from a moan of pleasure, and before Demyx knew it, Luxord was kissing him, their lips locked together, in a heated battle. The pirate captain had his larger body pressing the slightly slimmer body of the musician into the wall.

"What the…" the soldier who had ambled over to see what was with the people, suddenly looked disgusted by the sight, and was hurriedly leaving. Luxord broke the kiss and turned to see if they were gone, earning a whack to the back of his head.

"The hell was that for!" Demyx nearly shrieked. His face was red, lips swollen, and he could only think about the body that was pressed against him. He wanted that body to thrust against him, but he didn't want the person attached to that body. Just those lips and that devilish… "I'm diseased!"

"You'll live." Luxord said blandly, as he turned the corner, looking left and right, and then jogging low o the ground near a house, keeping to the shadows, doing whatever it took to get the job done.

"Go to hell."

"Gladly."

They continued down the path for awhile, before Luxord stopped, and stared over at a group who had a well known redhead between them, moving from the mansion.

"He didn't run away!" Demyx almost sounded too happy.

"For now." Luxord growled, as he slipped closer to the group, noticing they knew who Axel was. Before he even knew what he was doing, his body was moving for him, as he lunged for Axel, breaking the crowd, taking the redhead with him as he rolled across the ground, shoving the thief behind him, sword drawn, hair ruffled, and the rain beginning to pour, his hat lost in the jump.

"Pirate!" One of the guards yelled as they came at Luxord, who leapt up and met him sword for sword, moving left and right, as if this was most natural to him. He spun slightly, and began to hack at one mans leg.

He'd taken two down, before a third soldier had shot Luxord in the side, the red blossoming down his red shirt. He faltered, and that's when Demyx jumped out, his sword swinging. He proved to be a classy fighter, dancing with his opponents, rather than smashing against them. His a dance f beauty, as Luxord joined in, the pirate captains a dance of experience and death. Demyx tried hard not to kill his opponents, and left them on the ground wounded.

A shot rang out, intended for the musician, but it never met. Luxord had pushed the musician out, taking the hit to the right thigh, the bullet piercing the muscle. His leg spasmed, and he swung his cutlass to take out the mans throat.

"Always kill your opponent!" Luxord growled at Demyx. His cold fury was must scarier than if he had screamed at the man, as he held his side lightly, and glared at the Musician. "You're a talented fighter, but if you can't kill, then stay out of the way." He huffed, and began to walk in the direction of the boat, Demyx rushing to help Axel up.

The captain had proved himself a fighter, and experienced with pain, but as heartless as ever. They moved in a single direction, and were silent until they reached the boat.

Once Luxord had sat down heavily in his chair to his desk, the map splayed over the top, Luxord looked at Axel who looked just a bit abused, and Demyx who looked more than embarrassed.

"You got the map?" Luxord asked, his face as neutral as ever. He felt faint, and his voice was weak, but he needed to know. Besides, there were no doctors aboard the blasted ship.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Axel looked from one blond to another. "You fools call that a rescue?"

When Luxord just stared at him from where he sat behind his desk, Axel sighed and pulled out the second piece of the map, slapping it down, grumbling about not being paid enough for all the abuse.

Demyx huffed and kept his eyes steadfastly trained to the back wall, keeping quiet. After that clumsy display of leaving his enemies alive, he'd best stay out of the way as best he could for a while. "You really should let someone tend to your wounds," the musician grumbled, as if to himself.

Axel snorted and bent over the map piece he'd just retrieved. "Yeah, wouldn't want the almighty captain to bleed to death, oh such a dishonorable death…I would've been better off telling you to shove it…"

Glaring at the redhead for being so disrespectful…and annoying, Demyx reached out to pop Axel upside the head. "Is it possible for you to not be an ass for five seconds?"

"Is it possible for you to go five minutes without getting mad about something?" Axel shot back, turning to return the glare. "And if I keep taking blows to the head like this I'm not going to be able to keep translating your precious map, oh great Luxord, so tell him to knock it off!"

Demyx smacked Axel again, and this time, Axel smacked Demyx back…right across the face…which led to both grown men chasing one another around the desk, pausing every now and then to lunge across Luxord's lap and flap their hands at each other's faces.

Luxord tiredly closed his eyes, leaning his forehead into the hand propped on his desk, the other tightly pressed against his still bleeding side. "I must be insane…" he muttered to himself. "Enough,"

When the two continued, Luxord straightened and slammed his fist on the desk, making both men freeze and cast their eyes over at the stiff figure demanding their attention.

"I said enough." The blond didn't even have to raise his voice for the other two to get the message that they were irritating the boss. "Where the hell are we going, Axel?"

The redhead blinked before leaning his head back, sighing at the ceiling. "Ugh, Tortuga, almighty one."

"Thank you…now kindly get the hell out of here…both of you."

"Yes, sir," Demyx muttered, quickly leaving.

Axel lingered for a few moments, just to be condescending. Finally, he sighed again and turned, saluting the man slumped behind his desk sarcastically before shutting the door firmly behind him.

Once clear of the captain, Axel pulled his hand back as if to strike the young blond again, satisfied when Demyx flinched away. "You're such a little pansy."

"And you're such an ass," Demyx replied easily, moving back to his position at the helm. Axel followed out of sheer boredom. He had nothing to do until they got to the next map piece, which led to days of nothing to do…that he filled with irritating any and all he could.

"Yeah, I am." The redhead agreed with an air of pride. "And I'm totally your hero because of it."

Demyx tried to hide his small smile at that, rechecking the navigation before deeming them on course. "Just keep telling yourself that, Axel…one day, someone will believe you."

Axel leaned against the rail, watching the younger boy silently for a moment before grinning.

"I'd say that someone already does."

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Luxord strode up onto the deck the next day, holding one of his maps out. Demyx and Axel were called to come see them, although he chose to ignore the somewhat budding air between the two, he couldn't deny it. He stole glances occasionally at Axel, but that was all. His heart sunk to his toes. He hoped it was just the pain. Flattening the map out, he told them the plan.

"The next map is in Tortuga, which I'm assuming, it will be in the Silver Den." Luxord began, looking at Xigbar, he was inspecting the map just a tag too closely for mild interest of a second in command.

"Really?"

"Yes, if our translator here is correct." Luxord sighed, and rubbed his forehead remembering the childish fit Demyx and Axel were having last night. His face had lost all color. It had taken him all his strength just to dress, and whatever reserves he had to get up those steps.

Axel just scoffed, choosing not to answer to that. Luxord looked at Axel with a tad bit of worry creasing his brow. Marluxia, the long arms expert was nearby, hated Luxord and even he was a tad worried about the near ghost expression of their captain.

"So, we'll set of there. If Mr. Nightrow would be kind enough to lead us in this direction, I'll retire to my quarters for the next few…" He stopped, pressing a hand to his side. It came away slick with blood. He felt faint, and his limbs turned to jelly in an instant, as he crumbled, Xigbar catching him, before he fell to the ground.

"Ally oop captain. Needn't you dyin' on us yet." He said, as Marluxia came over to help lift him up. His legs dangled limply over the side, and his head lolled back at a sickening angle, as they began to heft him down the stairs, drops of crimson red liquid left in their wake.

Demyx's eyes were wide in response to this. He didn't like the captain, but at least the man gave him a job, and had even gone as far as rescuing Axel. He looked over at the redhead, and there was something that made him feel…. Giddy, in a weird sort of way. As if the world had just become brighter, a better, more…. Wonderful place to be. He shook his head.

"What if he dies?" Demyx asked softly, wondering if they'd be kicked off the boat, or if their late captains orders would be respected.

Axel never answered.

The following week was bustling. Luxord was arguing irritably with his crew, as he remained on his feet, refusing to lie down. He snarled at anyone who dared to come near him. In the end, Xigbar and a few others pinned him down, while someone dragged the bullets out of him, then using a hot iron, they burned the flesh closed, causing a sharp tortured scream to erupt from the captains lips. For the next few days after that, Luxord refused to speak, his throat raw and burning. He still felt the hot iron on his flesh, and could not sleep at night. It ailed him that something so trivial would bother him so. But he refused to show weakness.

By the time they got to Tortuga, Luxord knew something was up between Demyx and Axel. They would trade glances, occasionally Axel would boyishly tease the musician, and in response, the musician would brush their hands together. Luxord didn't know why, but every time that happened, he'd feel sick. Not the good sick, but the kind that brought out the all too familiar green monster in him. He shoved these thoughts aside, as he threw himself into the task at hand.

He had other more important things to worry about.

"DOCKING AT TORTUGA!!" Marluxia hailed from the mast, as he slid down, his pink hair a beacon in the light. Luxord smiled grimly, as he dressed in his loose black blouse, a pair of black breeches, black boots, and a black leather vest. His sword and pistols on his hips, he waited for Axel and Demyx to join him.

Demyx wearing his now worn out tux, and Axel wearing near rags, with a few clothing provided for him from Luxord's closet. They both looked more than amped to be getting off the boat. Luxord didn't feel the need to remind them of anything as Xigbar and Marluxia came with them off the boat.

They made their way across the town, and over into a tavern that was three stories, and not very wide. It was thick with smoke and laden with other alcoholic substances. Luxord seemed to relax as they found their way through the maze, he picking his way across the pirates. Luxord looked around.

"Search the place, where ever you choose to look. Anyone gives you a problem, send them my way." Luxord growled, as he disappeared into the crowd, his tall frame suddenly gone.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

"Do you really think the captain should be walking around?" Demyx asked worriedly, staring at the empty space where said man had only moments ago given orders and disappeared.

Axel snorted. "Please, they got the bullets out. They closed the wounds. He'll live. He wouldn't be up and moving otherwise." Dropping the condescending tone, Axel grinned over at the blond at his side. "Besides, it'll take more than a few bullets to keep that man down. Luxord's too irritating to lie down and die like a good boy."

Demyx shook his head lightly, glancing warily around at the less than reputable tavern as he and Axel began to wander around, scoping the scene. Though what they were supposed to be looking for, the musician couldn't be too certain. Some of the men in this tavern seemed beasts to the slight blond, towering over them and as burly as a gorilla.

His fears were reigned in, however, when Axel grabbed firmly onto his hand, pulling Demyx behind as the redhead led them towards the tables in the back where several men and even a woman here and there were gambling.

In the time it had taken them to arrive in the port of Tortuga, he and the thief had gotten closer out of boredom. Because they lacked skills in actually sailing a ship, they were told to stay out of the way unless needed, which wasn't often. That led to many days and nights spent lazing generally out of the way and staring at the sky, talking about nothing, getting in trouble with everyone… sappy as it may sound, Demyx couldn't help but admit that he was hopelessly attracted. The chemistry between them was nearly explosive. And lately, their days and nights forced together out of boredom had been spent doing…more unmentionable things than star gazing.

Axel paused by a table, giving Demyx's hand a light squeeze when the blond pressed closer against him as some rather rough looking men passed. They made sure to keep their joined hands hidden. The last thing they needed was for their relationship to make a scene.

Just as the redhead was ready to lead them away from the gambling tables, he spotted something that made his mouth go dry and his heart kick into high gear. "Demyx," he whispered.

Demyx leaned closer, peering over Axel's shoulder towards the table the redhead discreetly pointed to with his free hand. Sitting in a pile of coins, jewels and pins, perched a very familiar piece of weathered brown paper.

"Is that what I think it is?" Demyx asked quietly. Axel nodded slowly.

"I think it is…I'm going to snatch…but I need a distraction."

The blond looked around before shrugging. "How are you going to manage that?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Axel stole a quick kiss from the musician. "I'm not…you are." With that, Axel let go of Demyx's had and gave him a rather rough shove into the nearest table. "Good luck!"

Once the blond came in contact with the table, falling on top of it and disrupting a group's drinks and dice game, the men immediately stood, chairs toppling over and grabbed onto the musician who squeaked in fright. Just before a fist could slam into his face, Demyx slipped from the man's grasp like a fish fresh from the water, dodging away as the world above him exploded into violence and cursing.

Meanwhile, seeing that Demyx was alright, Axel gave the blond a thumbs up from the other side of the tavern, swooping in to snag the map piece while all around bottles and chairs, knives and people were thrown and punched into walls.

Axel was just about to make a break for the door when he felt a knife cut into his arm. Hissing, he drew away to see several of the men who'd been gambling for the map advancing on him. When he saw Demyx trying to work his way over, Axel shouted out for him to find the Luxord and the rest and to get away.

"You little thief!" one of the men growled, taking another swipe at the redhead.

Dodging, Axel groaned over hearing that term applied to him in such a way…_again_. "Oh for the love of fuck…" and then his attention was drawn back to the men still advancing, driving him into a corner.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

For Christ's sake, did EVERYWHERE he had to go have to erupt in total chaos?! Luxord groaned as he was thrown into the fight, hoping the others were fine. He threw someone over the bar, and then felt someone smash a bottle into his shoulder. Ever since he met THOSE two, his life had become hell. He continued to fight, though he knew the whole thing was pointless.

But it just got fucking worse the moment SHE came through the door.

Her long, slender body strode through the door with a few of her men. Her blonde gar and flashing green eyes stared at them men as they all quieted down.

The she bitch was here.

Luxord looked around, and saw Xigbar and Marluxia squeezing Axel and Demyx out back. He smiled mirthlessly, and tried to make an exit.

"Luxord LeBlanc."

The shrill voice chilled him to the marrow. He shivered, and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes Larxene?" He asked in false modesty, turning to look at her.

"Looking less… fashionable these days Luxy."

Luxord bristled at the nickname. "And you're looking more and more like the she devil you truly are."

Larxene smiled coldly, and walked through the bar with a purpose. "I hear you're after treasure."

"I hear you're after a new sex toy."

He felt the cold slap hit him across the face, as his cheek reddened.

"I saw your friends LeBlanc. Don't think I won't get them." She hissed.

"Who, the potter, or the shoe maker?"

Smack.

"Don't test me LeBlanc! I will do the same thing I did to you years ago now, if I need to." She snarled, and Luxord swore he could see steam rising from her nostrils. He felt his cheek stinging, a small drip of blood from her nail had pierced him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his four companions watching. They'd intervene at a moment's notice. Well… Xigbar and Marluxia would. Maybe Demyx.

"I'd suggest you'd slowly back off before you do something rash Larxene. I have a few things to take care off."

The blonde woman smiled cruelly, and she patted his cheek. "You poor thing, you always are getting the short end of the stick. Don't worry. Send my love to Demdem, and my eternal hatred to Axypoo."

Luxord stood there long after she'd left.

"God I hate that she banshee."


	4. Chapter 4

So here we are!! Fourth Chappie up and running YO!! :3 It might be slightly rushed, but we're anxious to get to the end. (wh00t!) and in the end, it shall ALL be worth it!!

For all of you out there, yes, Ramen and I are hard core Luxel fans. This means Luxord/Axel. Nao, before you go all huffy duffy away, I want you to think reeeeeeeeeeally hard about this. Read this, and THEN make a decision. The two just mix. Like Vanilla and chocolate. Macaroni and Cheese. Peanut Butter and Jelly. They just... go.

So, without further adeu... read on my pretties!

From the Desk of;;

The Cornflake Girl aka Lady Pickles

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

"_Can you help me as I'm starting to burn?  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own.  
No one can save me, and you know I don't want the attention."  
--'Bat Country' – Avenged Sevenfold_

Luxord as sitting on the brig, his eyes staring off into the distance. He wasn't sure what to say to the two who were sitting so close together. He watched as Axel snuggled to Demyx, who had his arm wrapped around the man, his blonde head on that red hair. Their eyes closed, as they murmured sweet whispers to one another. His heart was burning in his chest, and he swore if he looked down, it'd be burning a hole in his ribs, to get out.

Swallowing anything he might have regretted, Luxord looked off into the distance, crossing his arms after a moment, keeping his body steady, as the boat rocked. The waves crashed, and the captain could only sigh softly. There was nothing to say was there?

The silence dragged on, and for once, Luxord didn't like it. He continued to stare at the waves uncomfortable, as he listened in on the lovers. It sickened him, this feeling he knew he had. He hated himself. No one had ever touched him, at it bothered him that that…. Boy…. Would dare to reach in and pluck out Luxord's own heart.

With a heavy sigh the blonde captain stood and strode over to the two. "My cabin, immediately."

Turning to leave, Luxord let them believe they were in trouble. Maybe they were if Larxene was their ally, though who would be her ally was beyond him.

As he sat down at his desk, he waited for the two to stumble in. They came in, holding their hand defiantly, though Demyx did look a little less sure than Axel. Luxord felt his heart sink to his feet even more so. The redhead would get his heart broken with that musician.

Would he be allowed to pick up those shattered pieces?

"Ahem, you don't need to flaunt your affections here Mr. Nightrow, Mr. Sinclair. I have no objections." The two looked a tad surprised. Luxord smiled grimly. "I am surprised, at the both of you knowing a certain woman…. Larxene Wallace."

Axel turned red, and Demyx turned white. Luxord was sure his face should be blue, just to complete the trio of colors on the British flag.

"I….I…."

"Don't deny it, she named you both."

"I do know her." Demyx said softly. Axel remained silent, and looked somewhat annoyed that Demyx let go of his hand, and walked to a chair to sit down, looking at the ground.

"Tell me then."

That was when the tale began of the two unfortunate people. Demyx who was a musician had gained favor with the Governor's daughter. Favor he didn't want. But being the gentleman he was, he pledged her to marry him. But before long, he soon knew her character. It was as if the petite woman had become a monster before his innocent eyes. She enjoyed ripping wings off butterflies, and kicking children. She was heartless, and evil. Demyx told her he could no marry her, and he ran.

"It's my entire fault." He sighed, looking dramatically depressed.

"Nonsense. I stole her broach. If she wants to kill anyone it's me." Axel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Luxord looked to Axel with a raised brow.

"Hey, it was expensive." He didn't look the least bit remorseful.

"I thought so."

"Well, how do YOU know her then?!" Axel snapped.

Luxord was silent for quite some time. He leaned forward and sighed. "I took her to jail, then killed her captain, and took her beloved boat, the Crimson Dawn."

The two stared at him.

"Well hell, that beats mine!" Axel said raising his hand.

"But I broke her heart!!" Demyx cried, looking fretful. "With all three of us having done her wrong, she'll have a big want to destroy all three of us!"

Luxord grinned as he leaned back. "Let her come. She could never harm this ship, it's her love. Until then, Mr. Sinclair, where to next?"

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Axel crossed his arms and turned his face away. He wasn't sure how to feel about everyone knowing about him and Demyx…not that it had been his idea to hide it. Demyx had a problem with being public with their affection…unless it was extenuating circumstances. And the redhead didn't much like having even the slightest bit of distance between them.

Finally, his sigh broke the silence. "Rural Shore, oh mighty one." He replied drolly. "Can we go now?"

Luxord seemed to pause before nodding curtly. Once gaining the captain's permission, Axel stomped towards the door, snatching up Demyx's hand as he passed, dragging the blond out of the captain's cabin and onto the deck.

"It's going to be a long ride to Rural Shore…what do you say we get started on our diversion from boredom?"

Demyx's face went almost as red as Axel's hair. "A-Axel! You really ARE a bastard. Is sex really all you think about?"

The redhead tilted his head back, staring up at the sky intently. "Hmm…that and stealing. But yeah, that's pretty much it."

Rolling blue-green eyes, Demyx scoffed and pulled his hand away, walking off.

"H-hey! Dem, come back!"

--

Several days into their new heading found Axel leaning over the railing, staring boredly down into the churning waves, watching the flawless blue break into a foamy white as he slammed into the sides of the ship. The sky was overcast, but the wind strong, and everyone was just…wasting time until their next stop.

Boring.

Very, dreadfully, awfully boring.

Axel grunted and stomped off to find Demyx, finding the blond behind the helm, checking and then double checking his navigation. It was almost as if he were purposefully trying to keep busy…which Axel could understand…if that 'busy' status didn't cut so harshly into their time together.

Coming up behind him, Axel wrapped his arms around the blond's narrow waist, resting his chin on Demyx's shoulder. "Hey there, whatcha doin'?"

Sighing, Demyx nonetheless turned to smile at Axel. "Making sure we don't get off course and spend more time on this damned boat than we have to."

"That's nice…but I'd be willing to spend another day or two if you ditch that job and come do something with me." Axel didn't even have to clarify what 'something' implied, they both knew what the redhead wanted.

Another sigh brought Demyx setting aside his navigation tools and turning in Axel's arms, leaning in to press their lips together in a soft kiss that quickly grew heated, leading to Axel pushing Demyx into the helm, hands up the blond's shirt.

"A-Axel…not in front of everyone…" Demyx whispered.

"Mn…" Axel pulled back, their breaths mingling in the small space between them. "Fine…where's free?"

Demyx tried to think, closing his eyes as if that would help. "The…brig is empty. I don't think anyone has been in there since we started this crazy treasure hunt…"

"Except for that one time our stalwart captain locked me in there for a day after defiling his precious hat." Green eyes lit up, smoldering with lust and fire. "But…kinky, let's go then," Axel grabbed onto Demyx's hands, pulling the blond with him.

Neither of them noticed their captain standing in the open doorway of his cabin, watching the two lovers heading below, sharing heated looks and fevered touches.

And neither noticed how azure eyes seemed to darken with some unknown emotion before Luxord turned and disappeared behind a closing door once more.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Luxord sighed, as they moved closer to the island. There were a few scattered buildings. Rural Shore was named for being by far the least populated island in the western Caribbean. The captain pulled his black duster trench coat over his shoulders, and he pulled out the notes he'd scribbled. It had to be him. Luxord looked over as Demyx crawled into the boat, Axel shortly after him. He remained silent as he leapt into the boat after them, Xigbar not much after, and Marluxia lowered them down, waving them a farewell. The Captain remained grim as Xigbar and he and Demyx rowed them towards shore, Axel looking more than unhappy that Demyx was busy.

So be it, Luxord told himself.

As they made their way amongst shore, Xigbar and Luxord hopped out into the water, to drag the boat onto the dry sand, letting Demyx and Axel crawl out onto dry land. The blonde captain looked towards the house on the hill, so far above them.

"That's where it be?" Xigbar asked.

"I do believe so." Luxord said faintly. Turning, he began to hike up the trail, the others in tow. He occasionally heard Demyx and Axel bicker somewhat. Xigbar seemed to be antsy about something, and Luxord could only think about how blasted long the trail was.

"Why can't we stooooop?" Axel whined.

"We're almost there." Luxord replied firmly, as he continued up the steep trail.

"We've been walking for an hour oh mighty one."

"And you still have yet to prove you can be quiet for longer than five minutes."

"I can too!"

"Prove it."

That ended the conversation with Axel shutting up. He was going to prove to that asshole of a man he could be quiet! But not two minutes later, and the brush separated to show a magnificent house that over looked the sea.

"MY GOD!!"

"That was three." Luxord sighed, as he trekked to the building, Xigbar and Demyx in tow. Axel took a moment to run after them. Before they even reached the door, a man opened it. He wasn't very tall, but moderately sized, with striking blue hair that fell over an eye, and pale skin. He was donned in a messy pair of brown breeches, and a suit jacket that was also slightly messed. He seemed to have been expecting them.

"Zexion."

"Luxord."

The two men nodded to each other, and Xigbar could only make his presence known with a quick nod. Luxord turned to see the other two, his eyes softening when he saw the look on Demyx's face.

The boy was going to break Axel's heart, he knew it.

"Zexion Copperfield, this is Demyx Nightrow, and Axel Sinclair." He said softly, and Zexion nodded in return.

"Pleasure." Demyx said, holding a hand out. The blue haired scientist offered a faint nod in return and shook the offered hand, and then turned leading them in.

"This is a surprise."

"Not much of one. You know why I'm here." Luxord answered Zexion, with a tired voice.

"I know why, but I didn't expect so soon."

"I do come in unannounced."

"Often." Zexion mused.

Axel and Demyx watched the two walk together talking, they seemed almost… at ease with one another. Their words were more informal, and their matter of walking spoke that they were respected allies.

"I'll give you your map Luxord LeBlanc, but on one condition."

"If it's reasonable."

"It is." Zexion looked at him with an affirmed smirk.

"By all means, lay your cards out." Luxord said, as he lounged back in a chair. Demyx took a seat somewhat near Zexion, and for once, Luxord noticed his blue haired friend didn't mind. Instead he saw those eyes stray to the musician occasionally.

Like a moth to the flame, He thought, looking to see Axel near Xigbar, biting his lip. He knew the redhead knew what was going on. It was already starting.

"I'll want to join your crew. I got a request from the King of England recently, saying he desired to know more about… pirates. Since I am a scholar, and I do write books for him…"

"No. Find another crew." Luxord said. Maybe Demyx would forget him when they left.

"I'll share my cabin." Demyx offered helpfully.

Alas, the strings of fate were not to be tempted. Luxord sighed.

"It's quite alright Demyx, I've said…"

"The no map." Zexion said firmly.

Ouch.

Luxord mulled over this long and hard. For a full five minutes before he sighed, leaning forward, and looking at Zexion with a deep frown.

"Fine. But stay out of trouble, and don't mess with my crew's loyalty again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zexion replied with false sweetness.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

From the very start, Axel knew something was up. And that suspicion only grew as time passed and Zexion easily settled into their daily ship life. It was irritating, and hurt to an extent, that Demyx found a reason to always be talking to the scholar, finding time for Zexion where he hadn't for the redhead.

And now, though it seemed inevitable, it seemed that Axel was…slowly being replaced.

Demyx meanwhile, was fascinated by Zexion's cool wit and easy, if dry, charm. The scholar just had this…appeal to him that made the blond smile uncontrollably and want to be closer. He was funny, kind in his own way, and so completely ignorant to the ways of pirates though he was a reputable genius. Demyx thought it gave the shorter man an air of innocence to go with all that intelligence.

It was a nice change of pace. Slow and easy going friendship from the start instead of the instant acting on attraction, like with Axel. While it had been wonderful, Demyx knew that it wouldn't work forever. Chemistry was only so much to go on, and the blond figured he'd reached a point in his life where it was time to think in the long term…and the red-haired thief just wasn't the long term type.

As the days passed, the hours grew longer, and a certain redhead grew more and more lonely. The boredom wouldn't be so bad if he didn't ache so. It was amazing, really. He'd never thought he even had a working heart, let alone believed it could hurt so badly.

It seemed the entire crew was out to spite him, as everyone had something to occupy them where he did not, leaving him with nothing to do but dwell and hurt and dwell some more and let his temper simmer and simmer until he felt like he was going to explode.

"I've got to get my mind off of them…" Axel muttered to himself as he paced along the deck. Everyone else was busy, and he sure as hell wasn't going near those two…argh, he couldn't even make himself say what they were now. He'd been replaced. And so easily.

Damn it, why did it have to hurt so _badly_?

Fed up, Axel stomped off the deck, intent on hiding away in his quarters…or the galley…or…somewhere away from _them_.

What he found was the captain heading back into his cabin.

"Luxord!"

The blond paused, slowly turning to look over at the slight redhead with an arched brow.

"I think that's the first time you've referred to me by name."

Axel's face flushed a bit in anger at the stoic reply. "Oh shut it, holy one, I need someone to talk to and it looks like you're it, so deal."

Luxord stared down at him silently for what seemed endless moments before turning back to the door. "Very well, I suppose you might as well come in, seeing as you won't leave me alone until I agree."

Muttering to himself about bitchy pirate captains, Axel followed the brit into the cabin, instantly resuming his pacing routine. "I don't like Zexion." He said bluntly.

Walking across the room to sit back in his chair, Luxord watched the redhead moving restlessly around the room with a blank expression. "And why is that?"

"Because!" Axel snapped. "He's…you know…and…he and Demyx…and I just don't like him. I think we should tie him up, gag him, steal all his belongings and toss the kid overboard!"

"We made a deal, I get the map, he gets a deeper insight into piracy. So he stays…unharmed. I'm afraid you'll have to take your heartbreak out on something else."

Axel paused to glare at the blond. "I am NOT heartbroken, okay? I just hate the man. It has nothing to do with the fact that Demyx ignores the fact that I exist in favor of him."

Luxord watched Axel stand in front of his desk, panting in anger before leaning his head back, inputting mildly, "You're right…I must have been mistaken. You have no heart."

"Thank you," Axel nodded and was about to say something else before choking on his unspoken words. "H-HEY!"


End file.
